Haunted House
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: Fine, Rein, Shade and Bright are going inside the haunted house. BUt a certain girl can't be left alone inside, but it did happen who will get her out? (Doesn't really make any sense but hope you'll like it!) SHINE


**Hey, guys! An other SHINE-ONE-SHOT! XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself!  
**

* * *

**Fine, Rein, Shade and Bright are currently at a festival. **

"Hey, let's go to the haunted house!" Rein suggested as she sat on the bench with her closest friends; Fine, Shade and Bright. "Eeh?! Are you crazy!? I'm not going, i'm going to stay here!" Fine said, and folded her arms.

**Fine's pov **

"Noooooo!" I shouted "Come- on -Fine! You're being childish!" "How am i being childish?!" "You are holding on to an pole! While shouting 'Noooooo!' !" I mumbled "Baka' and let go of the pole, Rein was pulling me at that moment and we both fell.

Well, i fell on Rein." Heavy!" She said and pushed me off "Sorry." I said and helped her up. "It's alright-" And shook my hand, but... She then ran as fast as lighting to the haunted house.

I didn't know Rein could keep this up! ... [insert sound of someone falling here] Oh, never mind. The guys then soon followed behind. "Rein are you alright?!" Both of them said concerned and helped Rein up. I rolled my eyes.

Here we go again, the two hopelessly in love with Rein. "I-i'm alright, anywawy. Fine let's go. One this one time! Okay?" Rein gave my her infamouse puppy dog eyes.

I looked away, but her cuteness is just over whelming that i couldn't say noo. "Okay." "Yay!" She shouted in happines and hooked her arms with Shade. "Are you guys coming?" "Yeah!" Me and BRight followed behind them.

We walked inside the haunted house... The door closed behind us... "It's dark in here." I said, even thought it was obious "No, sh* sherlock." I know that voice.. It was Shade. "L-let's hold each other's hands!" I suggested.

"Okay, wait. Shade this is you, right?" "Yeah." "Okay.." "BRight are you here?" I said and felt besides me. "Oh, i think i got you." "I think i got you Fine!" "Huh?" Huh?" [Insert loud grown] "AAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and pulled the person with me.

Even thought i don't know if it's really BRight. "Oh my god, why am i even here!" "I hate going to an haunted house, or somewhere were it's really dark!" "I hate this." I then felt something grab my ankle. "S-something's holding my ankle." The grib tighten and began to hurt.

"I-it's hurts! Stop!" I tried to walked away, and move with my left foot. But tripped. .. But.. I din't fell on the floor. I fell on a. ... *Currently squeezing the thing she fell on* "Stop squeezing me!" "AAHHH!" "And stop yelling!"

"Shade?!" "Took you long enough to know!" "BAKA!" "Who are yo calling a baka?! You are the one who dragged me here with you!" "Why didn't you saw anything!?" "I wanted to scare you!" "I am already scared to death! So stop it!" "Okay, fine."

"Can i hold your hand?" "What?" "I said can i hold your hand?" "I heard what you said but why?" "I 'm scared." "That's not a good excuse to touch me." "I don't want to touch you!" "Then why do you want to hold my hand!"

"I'm not kidding you idoit! I'm really scared to death right now!" "Like i believe you." [insert sound of slapping] "Ita! Why did you whack my head?!" "You deserved it!" "Why?! I didn't do anything worng!"

"yes you did!" "What did i do?!" "You did't believe me!" "That's not an excuse!" "I don't care!" "Fine! Then i don't care about you anymore!" "I'm going..." I then heard footsteps walk away... I felt... Scared.. Like in seriously scared.

"S-Shade? Bright? A-anybody?... Help.." I said and walked further without knowing what might happen to me. If i die, it's Shade's fault.

**Meanwhile with the other's (Narrator's pov)**

Shade walked out of the haunted house with a bored look on his face. "Hey guys.." "Hey Shade." Hey Shad-" Rein turned around and noticed Fine's not with him "Where Fine?" "Still in the haunted house." Rein's eyes widdened.. "Idiot!"

"What?! What did i do wrong this time?!" "Fine's is scared to death right now! She going to die!" "Die?" Rein nodded.. "Fine, i don't know what happenes with her. But everytime we got in the haunted she gets lost, and by the time we found her.

She... Wasn't breahting, she felt cold, she was sweating, then we brought her to the hospital, we all thought she was going to die that day. But she managed to survive it, she is a fighting but scared of the darkness." Rein said to Shade.

His eyes widened and ran back inside the haunted house.. While Rein and Bright watched Shade run back inside the haunted house.."Rein?" "Yes, Bright-sama?" "That was a lie, wasn't it?" "Yeah, it's a lie. But Shade doesn't know that." Rein said with as she watched Shade fade away in the dark haunted house.

"Fine!" "Fine!?" He called out, but there wasn't an answer or scream back. _'jerk, i shouldn't have let her be alone in here, where the fùçk i she?!' _Shade thougth.

He then heard sobbing in a corner "Fine?" he said, the sobbing stopped and then he culled pulled by someone and he was being hugged. "Shade no baka! Don't leave me alone, in here!" Fine yelled as she wasn't going to let go of Shade anytime soon.

Shade hugged her back and whispered "Don't worry,i won't ever do that again. I promise you i'll be here, but please don't die on me." "What do you mean 'Don't die on me'?" "Rein said you almost died the last time you were inside the haunted house?"

"Oh, that? I didn't die, i just sobbed inside a coffin." ...?... "You. .. Sobbed, in a coffin?" "Yeah?" "So. .What Rein said, was a lie?" "I think so.."

The next we knew is that Shade and Fine are now outside, Rein then imidiatly gave Fine a bear hug. "You lied didn't you?" Shade asked Rein, she stuck out her toungue "Was the only way to get you inside and help Fine.." Shade rolled his eyes.

"Want some ice cream to make you feel better, Fine?" He asked the little sobbing Fine, she looked up at him and smiled "Yeah!" "Oh! Oh! Me too! Me too!" Rein said and pulled BRight with her. "No, only Fine. Because she didn't lie to me." Shade said and held Fine's hand, and walked away from them to buy ice cream.

"That is so mean!" Rein pouted "Want to ride some roller coasters?" Bright suggested, Rein's eyes shone "YES!" Bright laughed and they walked to an roller coaster.

Meanwhile with Shade and Fine~

They were currently sitting on a bench licking their ice cream.. "Thank you Shade..For treating me!" Fine smiled at him, he smiled "It's the least i can do to make you feel better, and i'm sorry." "Don't worry about it! I'm Fine, i am still Fine and i'll always be Fine!"

Fine said and gave Shade an adorable smile, what made him blush. He looked away.. "Y-yeah, you are FIne." "mhmh!" "Oh!" "oh?" Shade looked back at Fine and noticed she had a little ice cream on her nose.

Shade being a pervy guy licked the ice cream away, Fine had a very bright red face "S-Shade?!" "Mhh, vanilla~ " He said with a sly smirk, Fine poouted and licked Shade's ice cream. "Mmh, chocolate!" She said with a litle chocolate on the corner of her lips.

They laughed, and Shade wiped away the little piece of chocolate. "T-thank's.." "D-don't worry.." "FINE! SHADE!" Someone yelled, they looked up and saw a very fast roller coaster ride by.

The ones riding it were Bright and Rein! "up here!" She yelled and laughed like crazy, the ones down on the ground also laughed. "You got a very brave twin sister.." shade admired the bravery of Rein. "Are you saying that i'm weak?"

"No! I'm saying that you are different.." He smiled at her, Fine titled her head to the side. "How different?" "Very.." He said before he gave her a kiss. And gave a sly smirk to her. "SHADE!" "I didn't do anything!~ "

"I hate you!" "Love you too!" "Aahh!" "hahaha!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it guys! I've been up with school work, our teachers are kind but they give us to much homework! D':**

**Anyway: Review and Favorite, maybe? :3  
**


End file.
